


The Literal Porn Train

by gesuotome (orphan_account)



Series: Gross Sweaty Porn Train AU [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, as in 'crowded train with lots of people' public, like really public
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gesuotome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where every single bara manga you’ve ever read gets condensed into one fic except this time it’s about twinks instead of baras and it’s consensual (and not dangerously dub-con).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Literal Porn Train

The buzz of chatter rose as more people filled and crammed their way into the train cabin. Jinyoung’s pressed up against his back; shoved into the corner of the cabin with no handles or railings to hold on to, Youngjae’s got no choice but to lean onto Jinyoung for support, tightly clutching their bag of groceries close to his chest. There isn’t even a centimetre of space between Youngjae, the walls and Jinyoung by the time they reach the next station.

It was a bad idea to head back home during rush hour, Youngjae had no idea how they were supposed to leave when they arrive at their stop later.

The arm around his waist pulls him closer and Jinyoung presses him further into the corner－ if that was even possible. "Hold on to that tight," Jinyoung says gesturing to the bag, oddly it almost sounds like a warning. He feels Jinyoung rubbing hip, his palm warming up on it's curve and his thumb massaging little circles into the bone. A small gasp escapes past his lips as cold fingers slip under his shirt, brushing his lower belly.

"What are you doing?" Youngjae whispers, shivering. Jinyoung’s fingertips ghost dangerously close to the waistband of his pants, trailing down lower into the dip of his hip bone.

"What do you think I’m doing?" He skirts over the waistband and smooths down the top of his thigh. His hand slides around to the back of his leg to give his ass a short squeeze.

"What if we get caught－" 

Jinyoung clasps a hand over his mouth just in time to stifle a weak moan. "Now wouldn’t you like that," He says, warm breath heating up the back of his neck as he cups and palms his cock through his pants.

Jinyoung removes his hand from mouth to unbutton Youngjae's pants, leaving Youngjae to worry his bottom lip in fear of making too much noise.

"No underwear?" Jinyoung mouths against his neck, he can feel Jinyoung smirking on his skin, "Were you hoping for this to happen?"

Youngjae’s face heats up, getting impossibly red.

"No I—" His breath hitches, he bites down on his lips as Jinyoung traces the underside of his cock, idly dragging the tips of his fingers down his length. He jolts when Jinyoung thumbs the head of his cock, his fingertips barely graze his heated skin causing Youngjae to buck his hips up for more.

"Do you want to stop?" Jinyoung mutters, lightly drumming his fingers along the underside of his cock, beads of precum begin to form and roll down his length. Youngjae's almost ashamed that he even has the gall to shake his head, he knows this is a serious question but all he can think about is what Jinyoung's doing to him now and what he's going to do next. On top of that, he has to concentrate on keeping quite.

Jinyoung brings his hand up to his mouth once more, prying his way past Youngjae's lips with his fingers. He presses them down on Youngjae’s tongue, getting Youngjae to suck on them. Youngjae’s hands tighten and loosen uselessly at the grocery bag. His breaths come short and stagger when Jinyoung wraps his fingers around his length, pumping it steadily. He leans back into Jinyoung even more for support, chewing on his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. His legs nearly give way when Jinyoung squeezes his cock firmly, stroking it from the base to the tip. He rotates his wrist along the way, occasionally breaking momentum to roll his palm on the head of his cock.

Jinyoung worms his hand into the back of his pants slipping a saliva slick finger between his cheeks causing Youngjae to let out a small whine. Jinyoung presses it up against his hole, rubbing on it at an infuriatingly slow pace.

A little whimper escapes his throat as Jinyoung whispers hotly against his ear about how he'd fuck him hard against the wall if he could— about how needy Youngjae is for being able to get off on this situation. For once in his life he’s actually grateful for the cacophony of the rush hour crowd in the train for drowning out the sound of his whimpers and Jinyoung’s words. Youngjae clutches the bag tighter to his chest, jerking and gasping quietly when Jinyoung pushes the finger into his hole, his throat strains to contain his voice as he huffs out shaky warm puffs of breath while Jinyoung thrusts his finger in and out him. He trembles and his legs quiver when the finger inside him crooks and begins rubbing against his prostrate.

The small shivers turn into full out shudders in no time, he rocks back on Jinyoung’s finger with slight movements, desperately trying to restrict himself but knows that he can't take too long all the same. Jinyoung's thrusts and strokes gradually become faster with each passing station and Youngjae almost can't cope with the dizzying pace, he squirms about on the spot panting into the sleeve of his jacket to muffle the any sound that he might make. It doesn't help how the train jerks them around causing Jinyoung to thrust into him harder and at an offbeat tempo.

His legs are trembling as he gasps and cums into Jinyoung’s hand, slumping back into Jinyoung’s arms.

The cum strings from finger to finger as Jinyoung splays them out infront of Youngjae. “Clean it up, our stop’s up next.” He presses his fingers onto Youngjae’s lips again, smearing the cum onto them.

Youngjae takes them into his mouth, absolutely flustered while he sucks his cum off of Jinyoung's fingers. Jinyoung wipes the saliva onto Youngjae’s pants once Youngjae's done with licking up all of the cum left on his palm.

"Good boy," Jinyoung praises, pecking Youngjae’s flushed cheek. He tucks him back in with a pat and helps him fix up his clothes just in time for their stop.

Taking Youngjae’s hand, Jinyoung leads him out of the train, swerving and squeezing his way through the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> You have the right to slap me on the face for this fic jesus christ it's awful


End file.
